In Love But Not Weak
by gynny
Summary: Le mois de Mai à Poudlard sonne l'anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. Les cours étant annulés au profit d'ateliers spéciaux, les élèves ont plus de libertés que jamais. C'est à cette occasion qu'NT vas tenter de se défendre. Mais, contre qui? Et pourquoi son meilleur ami Unster n'est pas au courant? Fic Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf ; Unstiteuf UA (Univers Alternatif) HP Universe
1. Being a Wizard seemed easy

Bonjour les gens!

Voici donc une nouvelle fiction, qui se passe dans l'univers fabuleux d'Harry Potter ;)) J'espère que ce premier chapitre, et même que cette fiction entière, vous plaira!

Vous pouvez me suivre ou discutez avec moi sur twitter ;) ( TheGynny) et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review à la fin de votre lecture :DDD

* * *

Being a Wizard seemed easy

C'était une belle journée de mai qui commençait pour Julien Newtiteuf, jeune élève de Gryffondor, en sixième année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il s'était levé de plutôt bonne humeur avec l'ultime projet de profiter de sa journée. En effet, à l'occasion de la semaine d'hommage aux héros de guerre, les cours avaient étés annulés au profit d'ateliers de commémoration et de sensibilisation à la paix. Les ateliers ne débutant que le lendemain, il se savait libre toute la journée et en était plutôt satisfait. Il avait tout d'abord profité de sa liberté pour faire une semi grasse matinée bien mérité, se levant tout de même à neuf heure afin de ne pas louper le petit déjeuner. Ne pas être obligé de se lever à six heure lui faisait un bien fou, autant moralement que physiquement.

« Grim... L'chocapic... Assassin.. » Chouinait son voisin de droite, toujours plongé dans son sommeil.

NT souri légèrement en constatant qu'il était le premier de son dortoir à être debout. Il décida de les laisser dormir et d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Ils allaient rater le petit déjeuner mais tant pis pour eux, ils ne lui avaient pas demandés de les réveiller. Julien prit une doucher rapide et enfila l'uniforme de sa maison avant de quitter silencieusement le dortoir, triturant sa cravate rouge et or du bout des doigts. Il savait que grand nombre d'étudiants, toute maison confondue, avait une sainte horreur de cet accessoire, le considérant comme une laisse ou un élément uniquement présent pour entraver leur respiration. NT le concédait, porter une cravate toute la journée n'était pas très agréable pour la gorge, mais il y trouvait un coté plutôt classe et adorait en porter.

La grande salle était pratiquement vide quand il y entra. Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élève mal réveillés prenant leurs petits déjeuner, l'air absent. Julien était bien réveillé quant à lui, et après avoir survoler la salle du regard afin de voir si d'éventuelles connaissances s'y trouvaient ( réponse : non) il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, à la place la plus proche de la porte, et pris son petit déjeuner. Il était en train de penser à ce que sa future journée de flemmardise allait être sans faire attention au reste de la salle lorsqu'un poids sur son épaule le sorti de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami, Sébastien Unsterbliicher. Un jeune élève de Serpentard du même âge. Ce dernier pris place à ses cotés, un énorme sourire ornant ses lèvres. Julien lui sourit doucement en retour, guettant la table des Serpentards du coin de l'œil, l'air stressé

« Un serpent à la table des lions... Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire manger, Unster ? » Le taquina t-il.

« Par toi ? Voyons NT, soit un peu réaliste s'il te plaît. » Répondit Sébastien en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

Leur amitié avait commencée il y a six ans. Ils avaient partagés la même barque lors de leurs première arrivés à Poudlard, juste avant d'être répartis dans leurs maison. Pour Julien, fils de moldus, cette rencontre était inopiné. Il venait de passer tout le trajets en train seul, ne connaissant personne, et il appréhendais beaucoup la suite de sa scolarité quand celui qu'il se mit à appeler Unster engagea la conversation avec lui. Le courant était tout de suite passé et Julien se surprit à vouloir garder ce garçon en amis pour toujours.

Arriva alors la répartition. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Sébastien à Serpentard.

Julien était peut être un enfant de moldus, mais il n'était pas ignare. Il connaissait la sinistre réputation des Serpentards, et la rivalité qui opposait sa maison à celle de celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir comme ami. Il pouvait toujours rêver maintenant. Ça n'arriverait jamais, il en était sur. En une soirée il avait connu l'espoir intense suivie de la résignation amère.

Puis vint le lendemain. Et lors de son premiers cours, en commun avec les premiers années de Serpentard, un Unster tout sourire s'assit à coté de lui. Et NT comprit que, peu importe leurs maisons, Unster et lui étaient fait pour être inséparables. Et puis, ce dernier portait extrêmement bien les cravates. Un point non négligeable selon le rouge et or.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le Serpent, essayant d'arborer un air totalement désintéressé.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Et toi ? » Soupira t-il. Il connaissait assez Unster pour savoir qu'il ne posait pas la question par hasard et que le but de cette conversation était de la convertir à une énième connerie. Normalement il participait avec joie, seulement depuis quelques mois, le cœur n'y était plus.

« Alors, c'est très bien que tu pose la question parce que justement j'avais quelque chose à te proposer ! » Clama t-il, sautillant légèrement sur sa chaise, enjoué. « Figure toi que j'ai entendu dire que notre très chère Directrice McGonagall serait absente toute cette sainte journée ! Et je pense pouvoir découvrir le mot de passe du tableau qui garde sa suite royale... Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?! »

NT fronças les sourcils. De toute évidence, l'excitation de son ami ne l'avait pas atteint, et il semblait même plutôt en colère. Il détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son bol où barbotaient encore quelques céréales qui avaient eu le temps de ramollir.

« Tu te passeras de moi sur ce coup là. » Répondit-il sèchement, sans regarder Unster à nouveau.

Puis il se leva et quitta la table. Son ami, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, se mit à le suivre.

« NT ! Oh, attend ! Explique moi ce que t'as ! » Criait-il, sur ses talons.

« Ce que j'ai, Unster ? » Demanda NT en s'arrêtant dans un couloir vide avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, las. « J'ai du respect, merde. Cette femme a perdue ses amis, ses proches, durant la guerre. Et tu veux t'introduire dans sa chambre et piquer ses affaires durant l'anniversaire de leurs morts ?! Y a vraiment rien qui te choque, Sébastien?! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Unster comprit que la situation était vraiment sérieuse. Car malgré leurs six années d'amitié, Julien ne l'avais appelé que deux fois par son prénom. La première fois c'était lorsqu'il était chuté de son balais alors qu'il était à quarante mètres du sol, durant un match de Quidditch, chute bien heureusement amortie par le sortilège de protection qui entourais le stade. Il le voyait encore accourir vers lui, les professeurs et l'infirmière sur ses talons, criant son nom, paniqué. La seconde fois, ça avait un simple murmure qui avait franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux, allonger sur son lit d'infirmerie. C'était il y a quelques mois. Des Gryffondor l'avaient retrouvés inconscient dans une partie du Parc, et lorsqu'Unster l'avait appris, il avait accouru a son chevet. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'il c'était passé, se contentant de murmurer son prénom entre deux sanglots silencieux, serrant sa main aussi fort que ses muscles ankylosés le permettaient.

Deux événements relativement grave, donc. Cela expliquait le nœud qui venait de se former dans le ventre de Sébastien. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de se rattraper.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Ju'... J'avais pas réalisé que... J'y avais pas pensé... » Bégaya t-il, un peu prit au dépourvu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que son ami refuse de participer à ses blagues et ses bêtises.

« Je sais. Tu n'y pense jamais, à ce que ça fait aux autres, en tout bon Serpentard ! D'habitude je m'en fous parce que c'est pas grave mais en ce moment tu ne sais plus t'arrêter ! J'en ai marre d'être celui qui répare les pots cassés quand tes blagues causent du tort et que tu t'en fous. »

Unster fronça les sourcils. Il sentait, à l'énonciation de sa maison, que la conversation lui échappait et risquait de mal tourner mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette colère de monter en lui.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois, NT ? Et si mon comportement te déplait, il aurait fallut m'en parler avant, au lieu de péter un câble comme ça, d'un seul coup. Et juste a cause d'un pauvre idée de blague... » Dit-il plutôt calmement, en croisant les bras.

« … Laisse tomber. Vas la faire, ta blague à la con. T'as qu'a demander à tes copains serpents de te donner un coup de main, c'est plus leurs trip qu'à moi de briser la vie des gens. » Asséna NT en reprenant son chemin.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Unster et NT ne parlaient jamais de leurs amis respectif, à raison. Et si, en général, Julien n'accordait que peu d'importance à la maison de Sébastien, il s'était mis à se montrer publiquement méprisant envers tout les Serpentard depuis quelques mois, sans qu'Unster ne dise quoi que ce soit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.

« Je sens du mépris dans ta voix... » Commença Unster en le suivant, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

« Peut être, oui. » Coupa NT. « Excuse moi de ne pas apprécier à sa juste valeur cette maison remplis de d'idiots intolérants, violents et haineux. » Continua t-il, aveuglé par la colère et se rendre compte que ses mots dépassaient sa pensé.

Le sang d'Unster ne fit qu'un tour. Dans un état second, il agrippa le bras d'NT et le plaqua violemment au mur. C'est quand un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir qu'il revint à lui. Il n'osais plus bouger, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est impuissant et coupable qu'il regarda Julien porter la main à l'arrière de sa tête, choqué, avant de la ramener devant lui. Couverte de sang.

Cette vision horrifia Sébastien qui recula violemment, jusqu'à ce coller au mur derrière lui.

« Oh... Par Salazard, NT, je suis tellement désolé ! » Se reprit il, s'avançant vers son ami en tremblant, tendant une main vers lui. « Je m'en veux... Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, viens avec... »

La claque lui coupa la parole. Julien venait de le baffer. Au fond de lui, Unster se disait qu'il le méritait bien. Mais le geste restait choquant et douloureux. Il porta sa main à sa joue rougie tout en plongeant son regard coupable et désolé dans celui de son ami où il ne lu que la colère et la douleur.

« Je croyais que t'étais différents d'eux. » Déclara le Gryffondor avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

« J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me dire qui vous a fait ça, cette fois non plus... » Se désola Madame Pomfresh après avoir longuement examinée l'arrière du crâne de Julien. Elle ne pu que soupire face au mutisme de celui ci et posa sa main sur son épaule brièvement. « Vous devrez bien en parler un jour, Monsieur Newtiteuf. A moins que vous ne comptiez battre le records de passage à l'infirmerie détenu par notre survivant... » Soupira t-elle avant de partir en direction de sa réserve de potion.

La comparaison blessa légèrement le brun à la mèche blonde. A la différence de l'icône de sa maison, sa présence presque quotidienne en ces lieux n'était en rien liée à de quelconque actions héroïques. Il soupira, passant par réflexe sa main sur la plaie qui ornait l'arrière de son crâne avant de la retirer en vitesse, grimaçant de douleur.

« Qui t'as fait ça, encore... ? » Soupira une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eus pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que celle qui lui avait adressée la parole n'était autre que Siana Panda, une Gryffondor de cinquième année. Ils n'étaient habituellement pas très intime tout les deux, et la raison pour laquelle il la connaissait de base était le fait qu'elle était une amie intime de son partenaire de botanique, Grégoire Superbrioche et de Mickaël Rosgrim, le préfet de Gryffondor. Mais un événement récent les avaient rapprochés de force, et leurs conversations à ce sujet étaient devenues fréquentes, au grand damne de Julien qui n'appréciait que très peu parler de « ça ».

« Personne qui ne corresponde à qui tu penses, Siana. » Répondit-il dans un soupir en guettant du coin de l'œil la porte que l'infirmière avait empruntée. Hors de question que quelqu'un entende ce que Siana n'allait pas se gêner de lui dire dans quelques secondes.

« Prends moi pour une conne, je te dirais rien. » Pesta t-elle. « Par Godric, Julien ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin en parler ? M'oblige pas à le faire pour toi... »

« Non merci Siana ! Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. » Répondit NT en portant ses doigts à ses tempes, afin de les masser.

« Ça me regarde depuis que je sais ! » Clama la Gryffondor en prenant place à coté de NT.

« Mais tu n'avais pas à savoir, déjà. T'avais rien a faire dans le dortoir des mecs... » Soupira Julien en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Brioche m'avais demandé d'aller chercher un truc dans son tiroir, je te l'ai déjà dit! J'y peux rien si je me suis trompée de table basse... » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Ah ouais ? Parce que tu lis le courrier de Brioche, toi ? »

« Quand il y a des têtes de mort dessinées sur l'enveloppe, oui ! » S'écria Siana. « NT, c'est grave ce qu'il se passe, là ! Tu es menacé, harcelé et tabassé par un groupe homophobe ! Il y a des règle, des lois contre ça ! Tu devrais... »

Elle se tut à l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

« Oh, mademoiselle Panda ! » S'exclama cette dernière en s'approchant d'NT, une petite bouteille de potion Wiggenweld à la main. « Que puis je pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, j'aurais aimée savoir si vous pouviez me donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve... » Demanda t-elle.

« Oh... Je vais voir s'il m'en reste. » Répondis Pompom en tendant la fiole qu'elle tenait à Julien, qui la vida d'une traite. « Mais vous savez que je ne peux vous en passer qu'une demie fiole dilué si ce n'est pas sur prescription. Restez assis, Monsieur Newtiteuf » Ordonna t-elle lorsque ce dernier fit mine de se lever. « Je dois encore vous donner un remontant. »

« C'est mieux que rien, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. » Repris Siana.

Pomfresh sourit puis repartie en direction de la réserve.

« Je ne me fait pas ''Tabasser'' Siana ! C'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air, juste des petits merdeux qui me lancent des sorts un peu chiant, rien de véritablement dangereux... » Débuta NT

« Rien de dangereux ?! » S'étrangla la Gryffondor. « NT, tu as le crâne en sang ! »

« Non, ça n'a rien a voir, c'est Unster ça... » Grommela Julien en grattant légèrement sa barbe naissante.

« … Unster ? » Chuchota Siana, choquée.

« Ça a rien a voir avec cette histoire Siana ! » S'exclama NT, agacé. « Je me suis énervé contre lui pour rien et me suis montré irrespectueux... Il a juste eu un mouvement trop brusque. »

« NT, ne le couvre pas, s'il t'a fait du mal... »

« Je ne le couvre pas ! Merde, Siana, je suis pas un homme battue par son amant alcoolique ! Je te dit la vérité. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder silencieusement un instant, ses yeux lui criant qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle soupira cependant, lâchant cette affaire ci pour le moment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller en parler à la directrice. » Continua t-elle. Et lorsque NT se mordit la lèvre, elle renchérit. « Quoi ? Tu as peur que tout le monde connaisse ton orientation sexuel ? Tout le monde s'en doute déjà NT ! »

« C'est officieux, pas officiel et c'est très bien comme ça. » Intervint Julien « Et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche de ça... »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme doucement.

« … Ils ont mon carnet. »

La Gryffondor ne comprit pas. Tout ça pour un pauvre carnet ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus lorsqu'NT continua, la gorge nouée.

« Mon carnet intime. Celui ou je fais des dessins d'Unster et ou je m'imagines des scénarios pour lui... Avouer. Ma sexualité et mes sentiments pour lui. Je suis dans la merde, putain » Gémissait-il. « On est amis depuis six ans, je peux pas le perdre maintenant... Je sais même pas ce qu'il pense de l'homosexualité et ses connards d'amis Serpentard ont piqués mon carnet où j'écris noir sur blanc à quel point il me fait bander et l'envie que j'ai d'avoir son pénis dans ma bouche ! Il faut pas qu'ils lui montrent, je pourrais pas... »

Siana resta silencieuse un moment. Elle s'assit aux cotés de son ami, consciente que la situation n'était pas facile pour lui. Elle prit lentement sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement, se haïssant d'avance pour ce qu'elle allait devoir dire, et qui le détruirait certainement.

« NT... Tu te doute bien que même si tu continue à faire tout ce qu'ils te disent, de tout subir sans broncher... Ils lui montreront quand même certainement, un jour... »

Quand madame Pomfresh revint enfin dans l'infirmerie, une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve dans la main et une bouteille de son remontant spécial infect dans l'autre, c'est un NT en larme, recroquevillé sur lui même à coté d'une Siana essayant vainement de le calmer qu'elle trouva.

* * *

Voilà :D C'est la fin de ce long chapitre d'introduction. J'espère qu'il vous as plu :D

N'oubliez pas! Twitter (TheGynny) et Souscrivez à l'association Review! Gratuite, Rapide et Distributeur de sourires depuis 1678 ;p

Je vous aimes beaucoup :))))))


	2. Sorry, There are no Secrets in Hogwart

Bonjour et bienvenu pour ce chapitre 2 de In Love But Not Weak. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédant et moins que le suivant ;)

Un énorme merci pour l'accueil fait à cet fiction :D Elle me tiens beaucoup à cœur et j'ai l'intention d'en faire quelques chose de long, de grand et de beau ;)

Je vais essayer de m'organiser pour poster un chapitre par semaine... Vous comprenez, dans cinq jour la rentrée, l'université tout ça... Bref ça va pas être joyeux x')

Vous pouvez de toute façon me retrouvez sur Twitter ( TheGynny) pour parlez un peu, je ne mange pas ;) et surtout je fait des TeasingDeMalade ;DD

Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez la petite Review à la fin ;))))

 **I'm Sorry but, you know...**

 **There are no secrets in Hogwart**

Unsterbliicher s'était réfugié dans la salle commune de Serpentard depuis une bonne heure, toujours choqué des événements s'étant déroulé tantôt. Il ne pouvait que se rejouer la scène, encore et encore, comatant devant le feu de la cheminé, silencieusement. Bien sur, lui et NT avaient déjà eu des différents, plus ou moins graves et plus ou moins violent. Mais jamais à ce point, et surtout jamais pour une broutille pareil. La situation avait pris une tournure dramatique à une vitesse inimaginable...

Les disputes avec son ami était devenu courante depuis quelques mois, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer la cause. Il s'énervait très vite pour rien, et réussir à tenir une conversation calme avec lui relevait du miracle. Oh, bien sur il ne niait en rien son implication dans la dispute du jour. Il avait blessé NT et se sentait extrêmement mal pour ça. Mais en dehors de ça, la situation l'inquiétais, les sautes d'humeur du Gryffondor l'inquiétais...

« Bon, allez. Je me dévoue pour jouer au psy. » Soupira un Serpentard en prenant place sur un sofa qu'il venait de déplacer stratégiquement en face de lui, un peu en biais cependant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Unster leva légèrement le regard pour capter celui du nouvel arrivant. Alexandre Frigiel, ex-préfet en chef de Serpentard, n'était pas vraiment l'un de ses amis. Leur entente était cordiale et ils leurs arrivaient de passer du temps ensemble et de beaucoup se marrer mais sans plus. Le fait qu'il vienne spontanément lui parler, et surtout lui parler de son état, le surpris quelque peu mais son regard n'en montra rien. Il se redressa légèrement pour reprendre contenance et pris son sourire charmeur habituel.

« Chercherais tu une excuse pour profiter du merveilleux son de ma voix, mon bichon ? » Susurra t-il, soulevant un sourcil à l'attention du plus vieux.

« Normalement, personne n'a besoin d'excuse pour entendre le son de ta voix, c'est même généralement le contraire. » Répondit posément celui-ci. « C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, Seb. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es arrivé. Ce n'est pas normal. »

Unster soupira et s'affala à nouveau sur le dossier du canapé, détournant son regard de l'ex préfet pour se concentrer encore une fois sur le feu consumant les bûches de la cheminée. Il n'avais pas la force de nier ou de mentir, cette histoire lui prenait la tête... La culpabilité d'avoir blessé NT, l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait face à celui ci depuis quelque temps... Trop de chose avait changés brutalement, il n'avait plus de repère et ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout allais bien. Mais entre l'admettre et en parler, le fossé était grand.

« T'es pas obligé de m'en parler. » Soupira Alexandre. « Mais sache que si jamais tu veux le faire, je suis là. Même si c'est pas un truc de Serpentard » Ajouta t-il, sarcastique, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle commune.

Et pendant qu'il sortait, le cerveau d'Unster se mit en marche, alerté. Parce qu'Unster savait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence lorsque ça comptait. Et là, ça concernait NT, alors ça comptait forcément.

« Je croyais que tu étais différent d'eux. »

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire pour réaliser ce que les paroles de son ami voulait dire. Mais maintenant, à tête reposer, tout était clair. Tout concordais affreusement et il se sentis comme le pire des abrutis pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

Que la date de son ''malaise'' dans le parc sois la même que celle de la période de début de sa haine pour les Serpentard et de ses sautes d'humeurs ne pouvait pas être un hasard. C'était juste trop gros.

Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Quelqu'un de relativement proche de lui pour qu'il n'ai même pas osé lui en parler.

Prit d'une soudaine paranoïa, Sebastian se mit à scruter attentivement chaque Serpentard présent dans la salle commune. Une seule pensée hantait son esprit. Un de ces salauds a blessé NT. Ils s'y sont même peut être mis à plusieurs. Et ils continus peut être encore. C'était la première fois depuis six ans qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans sa maison, qu'il se sentait intrus. Seul.

Mais il n'était pas seul...

« Frigiel, Attend ! »

* * *

« Tu l'as eu finalement ? » Demanda Grégoire lorsque Siana s'assit à ses cotés sur le bac de la table des Gryffondor, dans la grande salle.

« Yep, mais coupé à l'eau... » Soupira cette dernière, sortant légèrement sa fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve dilué de sa poche pour la montrer à Bri, avant de la ranger aussi vite.

Bien sur, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était mieux que rien. Elle avait tellement besoin de sommeil. Elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Brioche.

« Je veux dormir... » Bailla la jeune femme.

« Il est même pas midi encore, Siana. » Rit le Gryffondor.

Elle eu un petit sourire fatiguée et se redressa lentement. Elle balaya la grande salle du regard, à la recherche d'une connaissance. Recherche peu fructueuse, tout le monde dormait encore. En voyant un Serpentard cependant, les événements d'il y a quelques minutes lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle hésitais un peu à en parler avec Brioche, car s'il était au courant qu'NT se retrouvais beaucoup à l'infirmerie il n'en savait pas la raison. Après tout, elle même se mêlais déjà de cette histoire sans être concernée ou avoir été mis dans la confidence. Le dire à une autre personne serait comme trahir Julien. Mais, à coté de ça Bri était aussi l'ami du Gryffondor à la casquette. Et il s'inquiétais de son état...

Oh et puis zut. Elle avais déjà prévue de s'en mêler mais elle ne pourrais de toute évidence rien faire seule. Autant avoir l'aide d'un bon sorcier.

« Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisée à l'infirmerie... » Soupira t-elle.

Brioche la regarda, un air triste et préoccupé sur le visage. Il avait parfaitement deviné, ce n'était pas difficile.

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? » Demanda t-il en portant un verre de jus de fruit à ses lèvres.

« … L'arrière du crâne en sang... » Souffla Siana.

Sous le choque, Brioche recracha sa gorgée de jus, éclaboussant légèrement la personne en face de lui.

« Frère, tu déconne là ou quoi ?! » S'exclama Quentin Biboy en se levant en catastrophe, vérifiant l'état de son sweat-shirt.

« Désolé Bboy ! » S'excusa Brioche, piteusement.

« Putain, mais t'es franchement le pire mec ! » S'égosilla le jeune Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers la porte. « LE PIRE ! »

« Faites pas attention, quand on touche à son sweat c'est plus le même homme... » Justifia Marvin Dark Funeral en se levant pour rejoindre son ami au pas de course. « Putain Bboy t'abuse, y a presque rien... »

« TA GUEULE, FUFU ! TA GUEULE! » Cria Bboy alors que la porte de la grande salle se refermais sur eux.

Les cris du jeune encapuchonné avais capté l'attention de tout le monde et la salle avait plongé dans un silence de mort. Pourtant dès la disparition du Gryffon, le brouhaha repris naturellement, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Brioche, bien qu'un peu choqué, décida de faire pareil et de se concentrer sur ce qui comptait pour le moment.

« Comment ça le crâne en sang ? Qui lui as fait ça ?! » Demanda t-il à son amie.

« Apparemment ce serais Unster, mais ça n'aurais aucun lien avec ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. » Déclara Siana.

« Unster ? C'est Unster qui l'envoie à l'infirmerie depuis des semaines ? » Demanda Brioche dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Justement non... Il m'as juré que ce coup là était un accident. »

« Donc le reste c'était pas des accidents ?! Mais qui lui fait ça alors ? Tu le sais, non ? » Insista t-il

« ...Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »Soupira Siana. « Mais il semblerait que ce soit un élève de Serpentard. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est homophobe, Bri... » Murmura Siana, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une fatalité, et s'en était peut être une finalement.

« Il doit aller se plaindre à Mcgo. Ca peux pas continuer comme ça... » Geignis Brioche.

« Il peut pas. Ce connard a son carnet... Un carnet dédié à la personne qu'il aime. » Éluda Siana.

Raconter la situation dans laquelle était NT était obligatoire pour la suite et surtout pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais révéler le nom de son amour secret n'était pas nécessaire, et ce qui n'est pas nécessaire dans cette histoire devait passer à la trappe pour Siana.

« Bonjour ! Vous parlez de quoi ? » S'exclama Julien Siphano, un Poufsouffle de sixième année, en prenant place à cotés de Brioche, tout sourire.

« D'NT qui se fait harceler par un Serpentard homophobe. » Répondit Brioche, simplement.

« BRI ! Tu déconnes, là ?! » S'insurgea Siana, hallucinée « C'est pas un truc à crier sur tout les toits ! »

« Mais j'ai pas crié... » Répondit piteusement le Gryffondor. « Et puis ça va, c'est juste Siph. »

Siana prit sa tête dans ses mains alors que Bri entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à son ami Poufsouffle, qui s'insurgeait de tant de violence gratuite et de haine incompréhensible. Puis revint la question fatal.

« Mais j'ai pas compris, pourquoi il ne va pas se plaindre ? » Demanda Julien.

« Parce que le connard le fait chanter avec son carnet intime ! » Répondit Brioche, plutôt a fond comme s'il enquêtait sur un meurtre. « Ou NT livre le nom de l'homme qu'il aime ! Et il ne veux pas que ça se sache ! »

« Qui ne veux pas que quoi se sache ? » Demanda Alexandre Zelvac, un Serdaigle ami de Julien, qui venait d'arriver.

« NT, qu'il aime un homme en particulier. » Répondit Siph en se tassant pour laisser une petite place à son ami.

« Dites moi que je rêve, s'il vous plait... » Murmura Siana, interdite face à la foire qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Nan parce que, l'histoire complète c'est qu'un Serpentard le fait chanter à propos du fait qu'il soit gay, et qu'il aime CET homme. Et on ne sait pas qui c'est. » Expliqua Bri

« Ni le maitre chanteur, ni l'amour secret ! » Renchérit Siphano.

« Mais vous êtes cons, putain... » Se désolais Siana, la tête dans les bras, seule dans son coin.

« Ah, ouais vous êtes bien con. C'est forcément Unster! » S'exclama le seul Serdaigle de la table.

Siana releva la tête immédiatement, l'air choqué. Merde merde merde, elle aurait jamais du rien dire... Quand NT allait savoir, il allait la tuer !

« T'es sur ? » Demanda Bri, intéressé.

« Non ! Non, non, non, c'est pas Unster ! » S'égosilla Siana, paniquée

« Forcément ! » Répondit Zelvac, sans prêter attention aux suppliques de la Gryffondor. « NT est un Gryffon. Il est courageux. Que tout le monde sache qu'il soit gay ou qui il aime ne devrais pas lui faire peur, à part si c'est une personne très proche de lui et qui pourrait potentiellement mal réagir à l'annonce de sa sexualité et de son béguin. » Expliqua t-il très posément.

« Et puisqu'Unster est à Serpentard et que les Serpentards sont réputés pour rejeter la différence... » Commença Siphano.

« Alors il a peur qu'il ait une mauvaise réaction et qu'il le perde ! » S'exclama Leo Zangdar, un Poufsouffle ami de Siph et Zelvac, qui venait d'arriver. « J'ai à peu près compris la situation, mais de qui on parle au fait ? »

« D'NT et d'Unster ! » S'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons.

Un énorme bruit sourd retentit dans la grande salle, coupant court à toute les discussion. Tout les élèves présents regardèrent dans la direction du bruit, intrigué, pour découvrir Siana la tête contre la table, l'air déprimée et découragée.

« Siana, enfin ! » Disputa Brioche. « Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant ! Notre conversation doit être discrète et tu attires tout l'attention sur nous, c'est pas malin... »

« C'est claire ! T'es vraiment pas discrète... » Renchérit Siphano.

« De toute façon, les filles ne savent pas garder les secrets. » Finit Zelvac, avec l'appuie de Léo.

Siana, fatiguée et le front rouge et douloureux pesta. C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, cette affaire !

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre 2 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous as plu!

Et n'oubliez pas, followez moi sur Twitter (TheGynny) et souscrivez à l'association Review, Rapide, Gratuite et Distributeur de sourires depuis 1678 ;)


	3. Be Brave

Bonjour les gens :3 Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous était impatient de lire cette suite et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ;)

Alors, pour le rythme de publication, je préfère ne plus me prononcer x') J'ai énormément de projets en cours et mon avenir universitaire me demande quand même un peu de temps x') Puisque c'est une fic qui me tiens à cœur, et que je souhaite mené à une vingtaine de chapitre, je décide de prendre mon temps et ne pas me forcer. J'écrirais quand j'aurais envie.

En tout cas il n'y a pas, et n'auras jamais, de problème d'inspiration. J'ai TOUTE l'histoire en tête, je sais absolument tout ce qui vas se passer, à qui, quand, pourquoi, comment et les répercussions sur les autres personnages. Tout est déjà décidés, prémédité et fignolé.

Cependant écrire demande du temps, de la concentration et de la volonté. Que j'avoue ne pas toujours avoir. Je suis une personne très flemmarde et... Bah écrire un truc que je connais déjà par cœur, ça a tendance à vite me gonfler et j'arrête au bout de quelques phrases. Il me faut donc beauuuucoup de temps ^^ donc, pardon mais... Vas falloir être patient ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez la peine de laissez une review! Ce serait gentil et la moindre des choses ;) )

* * *

 **Be Brave**

« Donc en résumé, tu penses qu'un, ou plusieurs Serpentards ce n'est pas encore fixé, s'en prennent à ton cher ami de Gryffondor ? »

« Oui ! » Acquiesça vivement Unster, heureux d'avoir réussi à se faire comprendre.

Il avait décidé de se confier à Frigiel afin d'avoir un allié dans sa maison. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux autres... Ou alors il avait juste confiance en Frigiel. Il ne savait pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vers lui qu'il avait décidé de se tourner lorsque la situation d'NT, ou tout du moins une partie, lui avait sautée aux yeux. Il l'avait rattrapé devant la salle commune en hurlant son nom, attirant l'attention de tous les Serpentards présents, alors qu'il aurait dû être discret. Il s'était alors retrouvé muet et rougissant, incapable de se sortir de cette situation.

« Pas la peine d'insister Unster... » Avait soupiré Frigiel « Je ne t'aiderai pas pour ton parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de Lune. C'est un exercice simple, il te suffit de lire un livre pour savoir quoi écrire ! »

« … Hein... ? Mais... » Murmura Unster, perturbé.

Frigiel soupira à nouveau. Il se saisit d'un petit morceau de parchemin dans son sac et de sa plume.

« Bon. Je suis gentil alors je t'écris le nom du livre. » Il griffonna quelques mots et le lui tendit.

Unster avait alors saisit le petit bout de parchemin, toujours perplexe face à l'attitude du plus âgé, puis avait regardé son dos s'éloigner dans l'obscurité des couloirs des cachots que les quelques torches jonchant les murs ne parvenaient pas à combattre.

Il mit quelques minutes à sortir de sa léthargie et baissa le regard sur le petit parchemin qu'il avait en main.

Salle sur Demande dans 10 minutes

Tu te grouilles, merci.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé en ces lieux, avec Frigiel, avachi sur un canapé qui faisait face à ce dernier. La salle sur demande avait revêtue une ambiance sobre, commandée par les goûts du Serpentard plus âgé. Les murs étaient blancs et la pièce, petite, contenait seulement deux canapés rouges sang, posés sur un simple tapis noir.

La sobriété.

Frigiel soupira et se redressa, bien droit, dans une posture élégante, trahissant sa noblesse.

« Donc tu me demandes mon aide... Pour quoi, exactement ? »

« Mais... Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? » S'insurgea Unster en se redressant.

« Oui, j'ai écouté... » Repris calmement Frigiel en inter-croisant légèrement ses poignets sur ses cuisses. « Et de ce que j'en ai compris, c'est que tu supposes que ton ami est maltraité par une ou des personnes venant de Serpentard sans en connaître la raison. C'est bien ça ? »

Unster garda le silence, incertain. Vu du point de vue de Frigiel, cette affaire avait l'air grotesque... Pourtant, il connaissait NT depuis longtemps... Il se mordit la lèvre. Son comportement de ces derniers jours n'était pas normal, quelque chose avait dû être arrivée, lié à Serpentard. Il le savait.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois pas. Je pense même que tu as raison. » Précisa l'aîné. « Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse contre une menace invisible. Dit moi ce que je pourrai faire pour aider NT alors que je ne sais pas qui lui fait du mal, combien ils sont et pourquoi ils le font ? »

Unster s'affala à nouveau sur le dossier du canapé et gémit. Rien. Frigiel, tout comme lui, ne pouvait rien faire dans cette histoire. Ils n'étaient que de simples spectateurs. Mais c'est un rôle qui ne plaisait pas à Unster. Hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à n'être qu'un simple spectateur dans la vie d'NT. Il avait toujours eu un rôle à y jouer, et il ne laisserait rien changer ça.

« Ils doivent juste faire ça parce qu'NT est sang mêlé et à Gryffondor » Murmura t-il en pleine réflexion.

« … Juste ça ? Vraiment ? » Demanda Frigiel, perplexe.

Unster lui adressa un regard interrogatif, l'enjoignant à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Eh bien... Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi bien sûr... Mais il ne me semble pas qu'NT soit à Gryffondor pour rien. Il est courageux, juste et têtu... S'il n'en parle ou se plaint à personne... C'est qu'il n'y a vraiment pas intérêt. Qu'il a beaucoup à y perdre. »

« Tu penses qu'ils le font chanter... ? » Murmura Unster en se redressant lentement.

Frigiel hocha la tête, l'air grave. Et au fond de lui, Unster se senti à la fois soulagé et vexé. Soulagé, car NT n'avait pas perdu sa combativité profonde, et sa passivité dans cette affaire avait enfin une véritable raison et signification à ses yeux. Et vexé, car NT ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide. Et dans le cas présent, s'il refusait de lui en parler ça ne pouvait être que pour une raison.

NT avait un secret. Un secret important qu'il tentait de protéger par tous les moyens.  
Un secret qu'il avait choisi de ne pas confier à Unster.

Son meilleur ami ne lui disait pas tout.

Et c'était dingue à quel point ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

* * *

Un profond soupir se fit entendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, pratiquement vide à cette heure de l'après midi. NT était avachis sur la canapé principal, face au grand feu de cheminée habituel. Il s'y était réfugié dès qu'il était sortie de l'infirmerie, comme à son habitude depuis le commencement de cette histoire.

Il n'y avait plus qu'ici qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Dans la chaleur de la chatoyante salle commune de la maison rouge et or.

Il se redressa lentement et laissa son regard se perdre dans le brasier devant lui, plongé dans ses réflexions. Sa conversation avec Siana l'obsédait et il se sentait incroyablement idiot.

« NT... Tu te doute bien que même si tu continues à faire tout ce qu'ils te disent, de tout subir sans broncher... Ils lui montreront quand même certainement, un jour... »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, agacé. Bien sur qu'elle avait raison... Et lui même s'en doutait grandement, il avait juste été assez idiot pour refuser de l'admettre, pour espérer trouver une porte de sortie. Il avait fallu que quelqu'un le prononce à haute voix pour qu'il comprenne l'aspect inévitable de la chose.

Unster allait tout savoir. Quoiqu'il fasse, il aurait son carnet entre les mains. Il aurait ses dessins et récits érotiques, ses confessions, sous les yeux.

Il allait le haïr.

Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupire, lourd des sanglots qu'il tentait de réprimer, il entendit le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter. Des Gryffondors venaient de rentrer. Il se leva à la hâte et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, dans l'optique de se retrouver encore seul. Seul la solitude lui saillait désormais...

« NT ! » Cria une voix féminine bien connue.

Il se figea à seulement quelques mètres de l'escalier, hésitant. Ce serait tellement facile de ne pas se retourner, de continuer sa route...

Il soupira et se retourna lentement, faisant face à une troupe bizarrement grande. C'est en remarquant la présence de Siph et Léo, des amis Poufsouffle et d'Alexandre, une connaissance de Serdaigle aux cotés de Siana et Brioche inquiets qu'il comprit.

« Siana... Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Gémit-il, fébrile

Ils s'étaient tous installés sur les canapés de la salle commune. Siph était assis, calmement, dans un fauteuil à droite de Léo et d'Alex qui se partageaient difficilement le dernier fauteuil de la pièce, tandis que le grand canapé était monopolisé par Siana et Bri, avec entre eux NT, la mine basse.

« NT... Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » Gémis Bri, peiné.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant sa tête résolument baissée, son air toujours renfrogné.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que tu aimes les garçons ? » Interrogea naïvement Léo.

« Bah ça ! » Rit Siph « Désolé mais on s'en doutait tous trèèèès fortement tu sais ! Le seul truc qui a pu me surprendre, c'est que tu soit tombé amoureux d'Unster, mais ça... »

NT s'étrangla. Unster ?! Elle leur avait même avoué ça ?!

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait ça... »Grogna-t-il à l'intention de la seule fille de la pièce. Cette dernière gémit de honte.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit... »

« Ah, bah si. » L'interrompit Siphano.

Siana le regarda, l'air halluciné. Elle lui demanda de répéter.

« Bah c'est toi qui es venu nous dire qu'NT se faisait harceler par des Serpentards qui lui avaient volé son carnet où il a écrit qu'il aime Unster. C'est pas nous qui sommes venus te le demander. »

La Gryffondor vit rouge, mais tenta de se calmer et répondit, tendue :

« C'est faux. Je discutais avec Bri, et Bri seulement, de ton homosexualité et du problème du carnet. Ces trois débiles sont arrivés après et se sont mêlés à la conversation ! Et c'est Zelvac qui a découvert le nom de la personne que tu aimes... » Dit-elle à NT en le regardant dans les yeux. Il put y lire toute la sincérité et le regret qu'elle exprimait.

« … Quelle hypocrite. » Cracha Siph.

Le sang de la rouge et or ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit sa baguette, mettant le Poufsouffle en joug. Ce dernier eu le même réflexe et les deux se faisaient face, prêt à attaquer.

« Vous déconnez, là... ? » Murmura Bri, la voix tremblante.

« Assis ! » Grogna NT. Et quand il remarqua qu'aucun des deux ne bougèrent, il rajouta « MAINTENANT. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans pour autant ranger leur baguette. NT soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait aucune envie de présider un jugement, qu'importe qui avait dit quoi ? C'était dit maintenant, et ses amis étaient au courant.

« Tu... Tu les as déjà vu ? Ceux qui te tabassent ? » Hasarda Léo.

Il se leva, exaspéré.

« Je ne me fais pas tabasser ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire... »

« Mais... L'infirmerie... » Demanda Bri.

« C'est moi, ça. » Coupa NT, les larmes aux yeux. « Je... Je ne me supporte pas. Je ne supporte pas ce que je fais alors... Je me punis. »

« Tu... Tu te punis.. ? » Répéta Siana, choquée.

De grosses larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues d'NT qui s'effondra au sol. Il craquait. Des mois passés à supporter tout ça, sans rien dire... Sans rien faire... Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses amis le regardèrent choir au sol, impuissants. Siana le rejoignit, inquiète.

« Je... Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais... Il me force à... Faire des choses... » Sanglota NT, l'air dégoûté.

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi comprendre, ou quoi faire. Chacun avait cependant conscience de la gravité de la situation. Julien sécha ses larmes et se leva, calmé, une lueur nouvelle dans son regard. Une lueur de détermination.

« Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas récupérer mon carnet. Jamais. » Asséna-t-il. « Mais je ne me laisserai plus faire pour autant. »

« … Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Souffla Zelvac, incertain.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, inspira un bon coup et décida.

« Je vais tout dire à Unster. »


	4. Be Caugh, not Ashamed

Be Caugh, not Ashamed

« Julien ! »

Le jeune garçon d'à peine treize ans baissa son regard larmoyant vers les racines de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, à la recherche de la personne qui avait crié son nom. Qui l'avait trouvé ? Effaçant ses larmes avec son bras, brusquement, car honteux d'être visible dans cette état, il se laissa tomber de sa branche. Il ne parvint pas à atterrir sur ses jambes et tomba violemment sur les fesses. Un cri de douleur lui échappa.

« NT ! »

Il releva la tête et vit Unster courir dans sa direction, affolé. C'était donc lui... C'était peu étonnant. Il était toujours le seul à le trouver de toute façon. Mais aujourd'hui, cette constatation faisait du mal à Julien. Il se leva doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son postérieur. Il épousseta promptement ses vêtements et fit un grand sourire à son ami qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Hey Unster ! T'as pas cours de potion à cette heure, normalement ? » Il demanda en essayant de paraître enjoué et en maudissant sa voix cassée par ses récents sanglots.

En voyant son ami froncer les sourcils, NT eut l'envie de partir en courant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement croire son mensonge et partir ? Pourquoi essayait-il de réfléchir, de l'observer et de déceler le vrai du faux ?

« Si... » Il répondit doucement. « J'ai cours, normalement ».

« ...Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? » Se mit à rire, nerveusement, NT.

« Parce que mon meilleur ami va mal. »

Cette simple phrase, prononcée par sa voix rauque et avec un ton grave, l'électrisa. Lentement, ses larmes se remirent à couler et de gros sanglots silencieux secouèrent ses épaules. Oui, il allait mal. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher à ce garçon si important dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire... Par Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui le tuait de l'intérieur.

Unster se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les sanglots d'NT redoublèrent, la tristesse se mêlant au dégoût et à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait compris.

« Julien... Qu'est-ce que tu as... ? » Gémit Unster en le serrant encore plus fort, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir son ami mal, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an. Et du haut de ses treize ans, il avait bien compris que ce qu'il se passait avec son ami était grave. Et indélébile.

Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête, contre le torse du Serpentard. Non... Il ne voulait pas... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir le dégoût se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il le libérerait brusquement de ses bras. Car c'est forcément cette réaction qu'aurait Unster si NT lui avouait qu'il s'était découvert un penchant pour les garçons. Pour un garçon... Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il avait tout gâché.

« Chuuut... Chut, Ju', c'est pas grave... Tu n'as pas à me le dire... » Il lui murmurait à l'oreille en frottant doucement son dos. « Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire... Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais ? Même si tu ne veux pas tout me dire, je serai toujours là... Calme toi... »

Ce sentiment... Se sentir protégé dans ses bras, épaulé... NT ne l'avait plus ressentit depuis tellement longtemps. Assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, les yeux dans le vague, il stressait un peu. Il y avait peu de chance qu'Unster ait la même réaction que dans ses souvenirs quand il saurait vraiment...

Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans... Il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque où il avait compris ses sentiments et qu'Unster l'avait réconforté, même sans savoir ce qu'il avait réellement. Il avait seize ans maintenant, bientôt dix-sept. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient de jeunes hommes adultes, avec des désirs d'adultes... Ses sentiments n'avaient plus leurs pureté d'autrefois. La réaction d'Unster n'aurait plus cette douceur d'autrefois... Comment un homme pourrait réagir en apprenant que son meilleur ami rêve de goûter ses lèvres et sa peau...?

Le Gryffondor soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers son lit, sans prêter attention à ses bruyant camarades de chambre. Les ateliers de commémoration de fin de guerre commençaient le lendemain, et les théories sur ce qu'avait préparé la direction allaient bon train.

« Peut-être qu'on aura droit à un super buffet ! » Dit Aypierre en sautant sur le lit de Bboy, profitant de son absence pour déranger ses affaires et l'embêter.

« Vous imaginez, un concert de The Weirds Sisters ?! » S'exclama Darkfuneral, surexcité.

« Oh Yeah ! » Cria Bri en se redressant sur ses genoux.

NT soupira et s'assit sur son lit, alors que le dortoir entier fut pris d'une soudaine adrénaline. Fufu se mit debout sur son lit et tapa un rythme avec ses mains avant de commencer à chanter.

« Move your body like a hairy troll, learn' to rock and roll ! »

Tous les Gryffondor se levèrent alors, tapant en rythme dans leurs mains et se déhanchant sur la musique qui défilait dans leur tête. NT soupira. Il n'avait pas le moral pour faire la fête, et ça le tuait encore plus

« Spin around like a crasy elf ! » Continua Bri, bougeant ses hanches consciencieusement . « Dancin' by himself ! »

Natek se mit a rire et prit son coussin pour le lancer de toutes ses forces sur Bri, qui tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Toujours dans son fou rire, il grimpa sur son lit et sauta comme un fou en chantant la suite et balançant ses cheveux imaginaires comme un métaleux.

« Boogie down like a unicorn ! Don't stop till te break of down ! »

« OH LES FRERES, C'EST QUOI L'EMBROUILLE LA ?! » S'exclama Bboy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir. « On vous entend gueuler depuis le sal... AYPIERRE, FRERE TU DECONNES ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SUR MON LIT ?! »

Égoïstement, NT se réjouit de l'interruption de Bboy qui, le pensait-il, allait mettre fin à cette fête improvisée. C'était sans compter sur Aypierre.

« Put your hands up in the air ! » Chanta-t-il en levant les mains. Il sauta du lit de Bboy et atterrit devant lui. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il prit les mains de son ami et les fit bouger en rythme « Like an oger just don't care ! »

Bboy se laissa faire quelques secondes, rougissant avant de se reprendre. Il allait se mettre à gueuler lorsque tous les Gryffondor présents, sauf NT, se mirent à hurler le refrain, en sautant et dansant dans tout le dortoir.

« CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF ?! Nanana nanana nananaaaa ! »

NT soupira et se leva, essayant d'éviter ses amis qui courraient et dansaient dans tous les sens.

« Flyin' off from a cliff ! » Cria Darkfuneral.

« Nanana Nanana Nanana ! » Répondirent les autres, en chœur.

Julien évita de justesse Natek qui tournait en fermant les yeux, se foutant d'avoir l'air ridicule. Il continua son chemin vers la porte du dortoir, en essayant d'avoir l'air discret.

« Swooping Doooown to the ground ! » Chanta Bri.

« Nanana Nanana Nanana ! »

Et alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la poignée, NT se sentit tiré en arrière. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Bboy, qui le tenait fermement avec un grand sourire et se déhanchait légèrement. Bboy ne savait pas ce qu'avait NT. Mais il savait qu'il allait mal, que c'était grave. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir et déprimer dans son coin. Il voulait qu'il s'amuse, avec eux. Et Julien pu le lire dans son regard, alors quand Bboy se mit à chanter...

« Wheel around, and around, and around, and around ! »

Sa voix se mêla à celle des autres, alors que ses hanches se mirent à se balancer au rythme de la chanson emblématique des Weirds Sisters.

« Nanana Nanana Nanana ! »

La fête improvisée dura de longues minutes, juste assez pour qu'NT retrouve le sourire et s'amuse sincèrement, à bouger dans tous les sens en hurlant avec ses camardes de chambre. Il a fallu que le directeur de Gryffondor, le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Bob Lennon, monte leur dire de se taire, non sans avoir dansé quelques minutes avec eux, pour qu'ils se calment.

« Cette chanson est métal ! » Rit M. Lennon, après avoir arrêté de faire bouger ses cheveux dans tous les sens. « Putain, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Bref, les mecs, c'était cool mais arrêtez le boucan maintenant, ok ? » Il leur adressa un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir. « C'est plus l'heure de sauter de partout ! Allez, au lit bande de dissidents ! » Et il partit, non sans fredonner le refrain sur lequel il s'était déhancher comme un ado, quelques secondes auparavant.

Les garçons du dortoir rirent légèrement, épuisés. Natek s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant tandis que Bboy essayait de refaire le sien, qu'Aypierre avait totalement mit en bordel. Fufu ramassait ses affaires, qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer dans toute la pièce sous le coup de l'excitation et Aypierre était partie dans la salle de bain.

La bonne humeur d'NT retomba en même temps que l'ambiance générale. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira un peu. En face de lui, Bri fouillait dans ses tiroirs de façon suspecte. Julien reprit son sourire et décida de le taquiner.

« Tu dors où ce soir, Brioche ? »

Son ami sursauta violemment et lui répondit, angoissé.

« Bah... Bah dans mon lit, où veux-tu que je dorme ?! »

NT rit et s'allongea sur le flanc, de sorte à lui faire face.

« Ne me prend pas pour un con. Elle est grande, la chambre de Grim ? C'est avantageux de sortir avec un préfet, hein ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit et s'approcha de lui en catastrophe.

« Chut ! NT, dit rien, s'il te plait... »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sur que non ! Mais Grim risquerait de perdre sa place de préfet si ça se sait... » Bri se mordit la langue. « Le Conseil Financier de Poudlard est devenu très strict depuis la rétrogradation de Frigiel, l'année dernière... »

NT hocha la tête. Les familles les plus riches et nobles, très conservatrices, formaient le Conseil Financier de Poudlard. Si l'homosexualité d'un Préfet arrivait à leurs oreilles, elles pourraient faire pression sur la direction pour son renvoi.

« Bon les frérots, qui a un sort pour nettoyer les taches de jus sur les sweats ?! » S'exclama Bboy.

Brioche pâlit et se tourna vers lui.

« Bboy, je suis désolé tu sa... Mais y a pas de tâches ! »

« SI ! LA, REGARDES ! » Il pointa de son index une petite tache de deux centimètres de diamètre, sur l'épaule de son sweat.

« On voit rien... » Répondit NT.

« Mais je m'en fous que vous la voyez ou pas ! Moi je la vois, et je veux plus la voir ! »

« Bboy, pourquoi tu hurles ? » Demande Aypierre en sortant de la douche, habillé d'un pyjama et en essuyant ses cheveux encore légèrement mouillés.

« Il pète un câble parce qu'il a une micro tâche sur son sweat. » L'informa Darkfuneral.

« Quel sweat ? Celui que tu portes, là ? » Bboy, qui était devenu silencieux depuis l'entrée d'Aypierre dans la pièce, hocha simplement la tête. « … C'est celui que je t'ai offert, non ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bboy qui était anormalement rouge. Il hocha la tête encore une fois et fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis juste maniaque, c'est tout ! »

Aypierre se mit à rire et balança sa serviette sur son ami.

« Je t'en offrirai un autre, promis ! »

NT saisit sa baguette, qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet, et fit un mouvement ample du poignet. Les rideaux de son lit se fermèrent alors, le coupant du reste du dortoir. Alors, allongé sur son lit, caché de tout le monde, il autorisa ses larmes silencieuses à dévaler ses joues.

* * *

Si ce Chapitre vous as plus, n'oubliez pas la petite Review :) et suivez moi sur twitter! ( TheGynny)

Crédit de la chanson : The Weirds Sisters - Do The Hippogriff


	5. There are the Rules

**There are the Rules**

En quittant son dortoir, Unster ne s'attendait pas à trouver une telle effervescence dans les couloirs. Depuis six ans ici, il avait rarement vu autant d'élèves s'agiter aussi tôt le matin. Un brouhaha immense secouait Poudlard, et il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention alors qu'il se faufilait tant bien que mal entre les groupes d'élèves pour atteindre la Grande Salle et se restaurer avant la journée. Aujourd'hui commençait les Ateliers de Commémoration de Fin de Guerre. Ou ACFG pour les intimes.

Voilà dix-huit ans que la guerre avait pris fin. Dix-huit ans que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Dix-huit ans que la paix régnait sur le monde sorcier. L'idée de célébrer cet événement n'était pas récent. Partout dans le monde sorcier, et plus précisément à Poudlard où la bataille finale avait eu lieu, le 2 Mai était férié et célébré de nombreuses façons. Mais c'était la toute première fois que la direction prévoyait une semaine complète de commémoration. Et ça faisait beaucoup parler.

Toute l'école allait de son petit commentaire, de sa petite hypothèse sur le déroulement des activités. Même La Gazette du Sorcier s'y était mise, consacrant une édition spéciale à la nouvelle. Ce mystère captivait une grande partie du monde sorcier... Et il était sur le point de prendre fin.

Unster entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant, endormi. Il n'avait pas réussi à profiter de son sommeil, cette nuit. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour ça. Pas par le mystère de l'ACFG, non. Par le mystère que représentait en ce moment NT. L'état de santé de son ami l'inquiétait beaucoup. Son moral également. Et les agressions dont il semblait être victime le préoccupaient. Qui faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?

Par automatisme, il s'assit aux côtés de son ami, Adam Farfa, à la table des serpentards. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un bref bonjour, tout occupé qu'il était à bécoter sa petite amie. Unster ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué, et se servit simplement un verre de jus de citrouille et prit un petit pain dans une corbeille, zieutant légèrement la table des Gryffondors dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Julien, sans succès. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Les tables des différentes maisons se remplissaient progressivement alors que l'heure du discours de McGonagall approchait.

Un mouvement à sa droite fit sursauter Unster. Frigiel s'installa à ses côtés et se servit une tasse de café.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Bliicher. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement agacé, mordant brutalement dans son petit pain. Il lui avait fait peur ce con là.

« Ton petit protégé n'est pas encore là ? » Demanda le plus vieux en observant la table des Gryffondors, comme Unster l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je pensais qu'il serait arrivé bien avant moi. »

Son interlocuteur fronça les yeux et le regarda, sans trop comprendre.

« Je l'ai croisé ce matin. » Expliqua-t-il à voix basse. « Il sortait d'une salle de classe vide. Il avait aucune marque ni rien mais on aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Alors j'ai attendu un peu devant la salle et... » Frigiel se tut brusquement et se racla la gorge, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son café, alors qu'un autre Serpentard de dernière année venait de prendre place en face d'eux. Ce dernier, bien sûr, le remarqua.

« Euh... Je dérange ? C'est une conversation secrète ? » Rit légèrement Victor InthePanda, mal à l'aise.

« Non. » Frigiel lui accorda un sourire bienveillant. « Juste personnelle. » Il rapporta son attention sur la porte de la grande salle et se leva subitement. « Bon appétit. »

Unster le regarda partir, étonné, et se prépara à se lever pour le suivre et poursuivre leur conversation, qui avait l'air plutôt importante, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit son aîné sortir de la grande salle en fusillant Julien Siphano, au bras de Clémence Blondie, sa petite amie, du regard, et bousculant au passage NT qui entrait en compagnie d'Aypierre.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » Unster sursauta et reporta son attention sur Victor qui le regardait, l'air intéressé.

« Oh euh... De Siphano. Un truc à propos du fait qu'ils étaient voisins quand ils étaient gosses, je sais plus. » Répondit-il calmement, surveillant toujours NT du coin de l'œil. Il ne semblait pas être blessé, de ce qu'il en voyait. C'était tant mieux.

Un bruit cristallin retentit dans toute la salle, coupant net les discussions animées des élèves. La Directrice venait de tapoter doucement son verre de sa baguette, signe qu'elle était prête à commencer son discours. Elle se leva et s'avança au-devant de l'estrade, lentement. Elle leva la main dans un mouvement circulaire lent, et les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent. Siphano et Frigiel eurent juste le temps de se faufiler entre les portes et de courir à leurs places.

« Bonjour à tous, élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Bonjour, et bienvenue à cette cérémonie d'ouverture de... »

Un énorme grincement se fit entendre, faisant tourner toute les têtes en direction du bruit qui venait d'interrompre le discours de McGonagall.

« Hey Bboy! Je t'ai gardé une place! » Cria Aypierre en faisant de grands signes en direction du Gryffondor au sweat qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle silencieuse. Rougissant, ce dernier se dépêcha de prendre place pour ne pas retarder la directrice encore plus.

« T'aurais pu être plus discret... Tout le monde nous regarde. » Il grogna à l'attention de son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules en riant avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

« Roooh, ne me dit pas que ça te gêne, si ? »

Être au centre de l'attention ne le dérangeait pas, mais il savait que Bboy n'aimait pas forcément faire parler de lui, et ça le faisait rire. Une vive douleur à la cuisse le rappela à l'ordre. Il venait de le pincer.

« Lâche-moi. Tout de suite. » le somma Quentin, écarlate.

« Bienvenue ! » Reprit McGonagall d'une voix forte. « Bienvenue à cette cérémonie d'ouverture de cette glorieuse semaine de commémoration de fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre. » Elle marqua une pause, émue. « Il y a maintenant dix-huit ans se tenait dans ces murs, dans l'enceinte même de notre glorieuse école de Poudlard, la bataille finale. Une bataille sanglante, opposant de terribles Mangemorts, habitués à tuer, à torturer et à user de toute sortes de cruautés, et des jeunes élèves. De courageux jeunes élèves tout comme vous. Qui n'avaient pas encore fini leurs études. Qui ne connaissaient rien d'autre que les bancs de l'école, qui n'avaient pas encore d'expérience de vie... Et pourtant, ils ont tous brandi leurs baguettes ce jour-là, et les ont tournées vers le mal, combattant les ténèbres au nom du bien. Et ils ont gagné. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'aimerais honorer la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés durant ce long combat. »

Elle balaya l'air de sa main, faisant tomber les grandes teintures qui représentait, usuellement, les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci cependant, elles étaient simplement noires, comme en deuil. Et doucement, elles s'illuminèrent pour faire apparaître un nom et son visage.

Cédric Diggory.

Un sursaut secoua la salle. Les teintures redevinrent noires quelques secondes avant de s'illuminer à nouveau, présentant un nouvel hommage.

Sirius Black.

Encore.

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

Ce schéma se répéta de nombreuses fois, pendant de longues minutes, énonçant les pertes humaines qu'avait connu le bon côté durant toutes ces années de guerre. Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, Crivey, Fred Weasley, Dobby... Severus Rogue.

Même Hedwige avait eu le droit à son petit instant de gloire, à la lueur des teintures de Poudlard.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était morbide. Beaucoup n'osait pas regarder les hommages. C'était difficile de mettre des noms et des visages sur cette masse de combattant qui avaient résidé ici, entre ces murs, tout comme eux actuellement. La directrice elle-même avait du mal à garder la tête haute. Ces gens-là étaient ses amis.

« De grand noms. » Conclut McGonagall lorsque le dernier visage fut éteint. « Honorer nos morts est une bonne chose. Honorer nos vivants est encore mieux. Mesdames et Messieurs, élèves de Poudlard, je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir... Notre survivant. »

Unster sursauta, tout comme l'ensemble des élèves de la salle -Victor en fit même tomber son verre, qui se brisa au sol-, et dirigea rapidement son regard sur l'immense porte de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître Harry Potter. Rapidement, la salle fut remplie de murmures. Unster, la bouche entre-ouverte sous le choc, chercha le regard d'NT. Celui-ci, tout aussi choqué, le regardait déjà. « C'est le vrai ?! » Mima le Gryffondor avec ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas.

Comme s'il avait entendu, Harry leva doucement sa main et dégagea ses cheveux de son front, laissant apparaître la marque faite par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Un cri d'excitation parcouru la Grande Salle alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers l'estrade ou il enlaça son ancienne professeur, ému.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Unster eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se prendre la baguette de Victor InthePanda, qui venait de se faire désarmer par un Auror, certainement chargé de la sécurité du Survivant, en pleine face. Celui-ci, baguette sortie et Victor en joug, s'approcha, menaçant.

« Pourquoi as-tu sorti ta baguette, Serpentard ?! »

« Je... » Victor pointa les débris de verre à ses pieds « Je voulais juste réparer... »

« Goldstein ! » Tonna la voix de McGonagall « Rendez sa baguette à Monsieur InthePanda. Et n'agressez plus ainsi mes élèves, surtout pas en vous basant simplement sur leur maison d'appartenance ! »

L'auror s'exécuta, penaud.

« Il y a maintenant dix-huit ans, j'ai commis une grave erreur. » Continua McGonagall « Et j'ai ordonné à Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, d'enfermer tous les Serpentards dans les cachots, la veille de la fin de la Guerre. Une attaque a eu lieu près de ces mêmes cachots, et une centaine d'élèves ont failli être tués. Aujourd'hui, je veux faire comprendre à tout le monde, y compris vous Goldstein, ce que des années de Direction ici m'ont appris. N'est pas mauvais, ou même Mangemort, tout Serpentard. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'avança doucement.

« Beaucoup de gens l'ignore, mais j'étais à l'origine destiné à rejoindre la maison Serpentard » Un murmure surpris parcouru la salle. « C'est tout du moins ce que m'avais dit le choixpeau. Je ne dois le fait d'être à Gryffondor que de ma propre volonté. De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'homme le plus courageux que j'eu la chance de connaître était un Serpentard... »

Un long silence suivit. Frigiel en profita pour se pencher et murmurer à l'oreille d'Unster.

« Il parle de Rogue. »

Harry se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... Vous devez vous rappeler, tous... Que vous avez toujours le choix. Votre vie vous appartient. Vous n'êtes pas vos parents. Vous n'avez pas à être comme eux ou agir selon la manière dont ils voudraient que vous agissiez. Beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge ont failli accepter la marque des ténèbres sans envie, à cause de la pression qu'exerçaient leurs parents sur eux. Parce qu'ils pensaient ne pas avoir le choix. » Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. « Comme cette fouine. »

Un Serpentard encapuchonné, assis à quelques mètres seulement d'Unster, se leva précipitamment.

« On avait dit pas ce surnom, Saint-Potter ! » Grogna-t-il en retirant rageusement sa capuche, laissant apparaître ses cheveux blond platine.

Un cri de surprise général fut poussé, vite suivit par un brouhaha d'une rare intensité. Drago Malefoy était aussi à Poudlard.

« Il est là depuis quand ?! » Cria Adam, pour faire parvenir sa voix à Unster par-dessus le bruit monstre qui régnait dans la salle. « Tu l'as vu arriver ?! »

« Non ! » Unster secoua vivement la tête. « Il devait être là depuis le début ! »

Malefoy rejoignit l'estrade tandis que McGonagall s'égosillait pour tenter de ramener le calme. Il tendit sa main au survivant qui la serra et lui donna une accolade amicale. Ce spectacle fit sourire Unster et, par réflexe, tourna son regard en direction de la maison Gryffondor pour observer NT.

« SILENCE ! » Le cri de la directrice fit sursauter tous les élèves et les calmèrent instantanément. « Bien. Voici, mes élèves, la première épreuve de cette semaine de commémoration. »

« … Épreuve ? Depuis quand c'est censé être une semaine de test ? » Murmura Victor, pas vraiment emballé.

« Une course d'orientation. » Révéla Harry. « Le but est simple, vous serez tiré aux sorts pour former des équipes de quatre, un élève par maison, donc. Vous aurez une liste d'objet à trouver dans la forêt interdite. Une fois la liste complétée, vous devrez vous rendre à la cabane du garde-chasse. 50 points seront attribués à chaque élèves qui se présentera avec la liste complète. Donc, si un élève décide de subtiliser les objets de son équipe et de se présenter seul à la cabane, il gagnera seul 50 points pour sa maison. »

« Cette épreuve va mettre votre confiance et votre esprit d'équipe à l'épreuve. Faire preuve de malice n'est pas interdit, et ne fait pas de vous de mauvais joueur, au contraire. Les stratèges seront appréciés à leurs juste valeurs. » Précisa Malefoy en adressant un clin d'œil à son public.

« Mais la forêt interdite reste un lieu dangereux. » Précisa Harry. « Et il vaut mieux avancer à quatre que seul. » Il laissa un petit silence avant de rajouter, malicieux « Ou au moins, à deux ! »

La directrice se racla la gorge et posa une petite coupe, semblable à la Coupe de Feu du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, sur le pupitre. Elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette.

« Que le tirage au sort commence. »


	6. Make Teams

Julien soupira alors que sa petite amie, Clem, venait de se lever après avoir entendu son nom. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de tourner le dos et de s'avancer vers l'estrade pour rejoindre son groupe. Au moins, le serpentard de son équipe, Dortos, était un ami assez fiable. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas trahir son amoureuse. Enfin... A demi-confiance.

Après tout, Dortos était un serpertard.

Siph grimaça de dégoût envers sa propre personne en pensant ça, et se saisit de son jus de citrouille. Il en but quelques gorgés dans l'espoir de défaire ce nœud dans sa gorge. Il détestait avoir des pensées aussi discriminante, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais l'idée même de savoir la personne qu'il aimait, perdue dans la forêt interdite avec des élèves qui pouvaient, potentiellement, lui vouloir du mal, le rendait fou. Il soupira encore et laissa son regard circuler dans toute la pièce, maintenant à moitié vide. Une grande partie des élèves avaient déjà été répartie et avaient regagné leurs salles communes pour patienter, après tout la course ne commençait que dans trois heures.

Alors qu'il regardait distraitement en direction de la table des Gryffondors, son attention fut dirigé vers NT qui serrait fort ses poings, regardant fixement son assiette, refusant de lever les yeux, stressé. Julien ne savait que trop bien ce que pensait son homonyme en ce moment même.

" Pas avec Unster. S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui sauf Unster..."

Siphano fit la moue. NT avait pourtant eut l'air très confiant, la veille, lorsqu'il leur avait crié, haut et fort, qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un chantage odieux et allait révéler son orientation sexuelle et ses sentiments à son ami, afin que son agresseur n'ai plus d'avantage sur lui. Mais visiblement, il n'arrivait pas à se jeter à l'eau.

« … Paul Choose, Pierre Trot et Arman Thebitch ! »

Son ami eut une exclamation de surprise, et aussi de mépris, en se redressant. Julien eut un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

« Alors Arm, t'es content ?

\- Tue moi au lieu de te moquer de mon malheur, là ! » Geint ce dernier en se levant pour rejoindre l'estrade à contre-cœur.

A peine fut-il arrivé à la hauteur de son équipe qu'il saisit de force le bras de Paul et se pencha pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille, sans doute pour lui mettre au point -lui imposer- un plan afin de perdre le Serpentard de son équipe dans la forêt. Arm et Pierre ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Et même s'il en riait, Siph ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation, à devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un avec lequel il ne s'entendait plus. Comme par exemple...

« Alexandre Frigiel ! »

Le poufsouffle se crispa, croisant les doigts pour ne pas entendre son nom à la suite de celui du serpentard. Il ne voulait pas tomber face à lui. Alexandre et lui avaient été amis, dès le début de leur scolarité. Ils étaient quasiment les meilleurs amis du monde, pratiquement toujours ensemble. Et puis, durant l'été entre leur quatrième et cinquième année, il n'avait répondu à aucunes de ses lettres. Et le jour de la rentrée, il l'avait tout simplement snobé, comme ça. Du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de le sortir de sa vie, très bien. Lorsqu'il avait appris, plus tard et par l'intermédiaire d'Unster, que le père de Frigiel avait simplement menacé ce dernier de le déshériter s'il continuait de le fréquenter, sous prétexte qu'il était de sang-mêlé, ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Alors Julien faisait simplement avec et l'ignorait au mieux, même si ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il l'avait oublié et s'en foutait.

On n'oublie pas une personne qui a partagé les meilleurs moments de votre vie durant quatre ans comme ça.

« Et Julien Newtiteuf ! »

Le cœur de Siphano fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit son nom, et il s'apprêtait à maudire et insulter tout les dieux existants à sa connaissance avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Heureux d'avoir échappé, de peu, à un sort maudit, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'NT, qui se levait de la table des gryffondors, l'air très soulagé.

Lui aussi avait été chanceux.

Unster ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de rage en voyant Frigiel se lever pour rejoindre NT près de l'estrade. Il n'avait définitivement pas de chance ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit Victor ricaner mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se fichait éperdument d'à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air con selon les regards extérieurs, la seule chose qui importait c'était qu'il venait de manquer une chance d'être en contact prolongé avec NT et de pouvoir mener l'enquête sur son problème plus facilement. A moins que...

« Et dernière équipe : Grégoire Brioche, Sebastien Unsterbliicher, Alexandre Zelvac et Julien Siphano. »

Unster se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre l'estrade et recevoir la liste d'objet à trouver durant la course. Se faisant, il se jeta sur McGonagall.

« Madame, est-ce qu'il serait possible de changer de groupe, s'il vous plaît ?! »

La vielle directrice soupira et le regarda, lasse.

« Monsieur Bliicher, comme c'est étonnant. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'étais certaine que vous alliez avoir l'audace de me poser cette question. La réponse est non. »

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils, agacé, et saisit d'une main molle le parchemin que lui tendait le professeur Gabriel Fantasio. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la grande salle pour rejoindre sa salle commune quand il aperçut Alexandre, adossé au mur au bout de la salle, qui semblait l'attendre. Une autre idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il se retourna et fit face à la directrice.

« Je peux pas échanger ma place avec un autre serpentard ? S'il vous plaît, madame c'est important ! »

La vielle femme regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Unster pour apercevoir Frigiel et soupira avant de regarder le plus jeune élève d'un air suspicieux. C'était difficile de croire que Sebastien voulait se retrouver dans le même groupe qu'NT pour "quelque chose d'important" et non pas pour faire les quatre cent coups comme à leur habitude. Cependant, au vu de l'air paniqué d'Unster, et celui proprement soulagé de Julien lorsqu'il était venu récupéré son parchemin, McGonagall était prête à croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là, et que la situation était vraiment préoccupante. Soupirant, elle hocha la tête.

« Vous avez deux minutes pour parvenir à convaincre monsieur Frigiel, monsieur Unsterbliicher. »

Sans plus attendre, le jeune serpentard s'élança en direction de son ainé, très motivé. Il faisait confiance à Alex après tout, il était au courant, tout comme lui, de ce qui arrivait à NT. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il refuse de l'aider.

« Fri, échange de groupe avec moi !

\- … Quoi ? »

Reprenant son souffle, Unster lui raconta sa discussion avec la directrice, en insistant sur le fait qu'il devait se dépêcher de donner sa décision. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'estrade et eut une bouffée de panique en voyant McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise.

« Dépêche ! Dit-oui !

\- Mais... Il y a qui, dans ton groupe ?

\- Brioche, Zelvac et... »

Sebastien se tut subitement, gêné. « Et Siphano ». Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

Julien Siphano était le poufsouffle de son groupe. Et s'il n'avait aucun problème avec Julien, au contraire, il le considérait pratiquement comme un ami, ce n'était pas le cas de Frigiel. Il ne savait pas vraiment les sentiments qui animaient les deux garçons – même s'il se doutait que du côté de chez Julien, c'était plutôt la haine- mais il savait que la présence de Siphano était la seule chose capable de dissuader Alexandre d'échanger sa place avec lui. Alors, que faire ? Lui mentir ?

C'était tentant et cruellement naturel. Après tout, il était à serpentard. Il avait l'habitude d'user de ruse et de sournoiserie pour arriver à ses fins, et là, l'enjeux était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il risque de perdre cette partie. Mais en même temps, Frigiel l'aidait et agissait comme un ami avec lui... Il avait confiance en lui, et se reposait en partie sur lui pour aider NT alors... Lui mentir et trahir sa confiance, vraiment ? Même en étant un serpentard, pouvait-il vraiment faire ça... ?

Il baissa la tête.

« Et Siphano. »

Le silence se fut, autant en vrai que dans la tête d'Unster. Il avait été incroyablement honnête, ça l'étonnait même fortement à vrai dire, et il ne savait vraiment pas qu'elle allait être la réaction du plus vieux.

« Ok. »

Surpris, Sebastien releva la tête pour regarder Frigiel dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas du tout et avait une expression très mystérieuse collée sur le visage. Une expression très froide et distante. Sans doute la nouvelle d'être dans le même groupe qu'un ancien ami ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'en parler avec la directrice, avant que je ne change d'avis. » Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire gêné, conscient de ce que devait penser Unster.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, le remerciant et promettant de lui revaloir ça, il quitta le plus vieux et se mit à courir en direction de McGonagall. Les deux minutes allaient bientôt être écoulées après tout.


End file.
